Ese era yo
by CriXar
Summary: ¡Woody ha estado insoportable! Lleva algunos días fastidiado con Jessie e increíblemente irritado con Buzz. ¿Qué sucede con él?


-Por favor, habla con él...- insistió la vaquera por quinta vez ese día. A su lado, desenredando unas cintas de colores del cuerpo de Tiro al Blanco luego de que este cayera en la caja de materiales de Bonnie, el guardían espacial negaba nuevamente con la cabeza al momento que le entregaba a ella la ahora libre cinta de color verde.

-No perderé otra media hora tras el comisario intentando hacerle hablar sobre lo que le molesta.- aseguró Buzz sin levantar la miada de su trabajo.

-A puesto a que entre chicos se siente más en confianza. Vamos, lo has conocido más tiempo que yo. ¡Ustedes son amigos!

-¿Podrías ir y recordarle eso a él?- pidió el juguete espacial.- Te recuerdo que lleva molesto conmigo básicamente el mismo tiempo que lo lleva contigo.

-Pero no lo entiendo. ¡No le hicimos nada!- Frustrada, Jessie comenzó a juguetear con el lazo en sus manos. Su cuadrúpedo compañero dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo, intentando calmarla.

-Sabes lo explosivo que puede llegar a ser a veces. Él es más de actuar y luego preguntar.- le recordó Buzz.- Debe ser alguna tontería, ya se le pasará.

-Claro, y mientras tanto nos quedamos aquí, completamente ignorados por él.- resopló ella. El guardían suspiró. Alejó una de sus manos del colorido enredo y la utilizó para tomar el mentón de la chica, haciéndola voltear hacia él.

-No dejarás de insistir con esto hasta que haga hablar al comisario, ¿no es así?- preguntó con resignación. Jessie sonrió.

-Que bien me conoces...- murmuró con orgullo.

Fue entonces cuando Buzz dejó en manos de su adorada vaquera el concluir con la liberación del caballo de felpa, mientras él se encargaba de conversar con su viejo amigo y descubrir de una buena vez qué era lo que lo hacía reaccionar tan hostil hacia los dos en esos momentos.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrarlo. Acostumbrado a hacerse cargo de las situaciones complicadas, el comisario se encargaba de acabar con una disputa entre uno de los suyos y una de sus nuevos compañeros: Rex y Trixie.

-Sólo digo que podemos tomar la ruta al rededor el bosque en lugar de ir recto. Así no nos atacarán los enemigos.- explicaba el tiranosaurio señalando la mencionada estrategia en la pantalla de la computadora.

-¡Pero nos tardaríamos demasiado! Recuerda que debemos enfrentarnos luego al ogro. Es mejor avanzar rápido, ir por el centro del bosque y acabar con eso de una vez.- replicó su contraparte.

-Pero esos soldador gnomos son aterradores...

-Vamos, chicos. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. No pueden quedarse todo el día discutiendo que hacer en el vídeo juego. ¡Terminarán por decidirse cuando Bonnie regrese de la guardería!

-Woody...- llamó una voz tras el trío. El vaquero volteó, ensombresiéndose un poco su mirada el distinguir a la figura de acción.

-Estoy un poco ocupado ahora, Buzz...- se excusó dándole la espalda.

-Eso se puede resolver fácil.- aseguró su amigo acercándose a ellos.- Creen dos partidas alternas y prueben en cada una sus estrategias. La que funcione mejor, la usarán en la partida principal.- explicó al par de dinosaurios de plástico antes de indicarle al comisario que lo acompañara. Trixie y Rex se miraron entre sí.

-Probemos la tuya primero...- propuso ella.

En cuanto el dúo de juguetes de Andy se encontró más apartado, Woody suspiró. Sabía a qué venía aquella citación. Jessie no era exactamente discreta cuando algo le molestaba.

-Ninguno de los dos ha hecho nada...- aseguró.

-¿Eh?

-Tú y Jessie. No han hecho nada, es decir, no es por su culpa que no haya querido hablar con ustedes este par de días.

-Voy a suponer que a esa aclaración le sigue la razón verdadera...- dijo el guardián, cruzándose de brazos. Su amigo asintió.

-Desde que salimos de Sunny Side, ustedes... han estado más cerca que nunca. ¡Y de verdad me alegro! Es decir, ya se estaban tardando...- rió. Buzz no se inmutó. Ya había recibido demasiados comentarios al respecto.-Lo que sucede es que se ven tan bien juntos. Son probablemente la pareja más adorable en la habitación.

-¿Y eso nos vuelve blanco de tu silencio por que...?

-Ese solía ser yo... y esa solía ser...- No pudo pronunciar su nombre. Realmente le había sido difícil hacerlo sin sentir una presión en su pecho desde que fueron separados.

-Tú... ¿Nosotros te recordamos lo que eran?

-No puedes negar que hay una buena química entre ustedes, siempre ha sido así. B... ella solía decirle lo mucho que ustedes nos igualarían en dinámica cuando estuvieran juntos. Tenía razón.

-¿Es por eso que no has querido acercarte a nosotros dos?

-Lo lamento. Sé que es algo tonto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme... sólo. Cuando están con alguna de sus cursilerías, no puedo evitar pensar en ella y en lo mucho que amaría verlos a los dos ahora.

-Disculpa aceptada, comisario.- respondió Buzz con una sonrisa y una mano en su hombro.- Ahora, realmente ayudaría que le explicaras lo mismo a cierta vaquera...

-Fue ella quien te insistió en que hablaras conmigo, ¿no es así?

-Sí...- asintió él bajando su mirada sin poder evitar reír un poco.

-Jessie puede ser bastante persuasiva con su insistencia... Eso, o tú eres débil a sus peticiones.

-Andando, vaquero...- replicó Buzz empujándole hacia adelante, sin poder pensar en ninguna defensa ante esa acusación.

**_Confesión: Buzz y Jessie fue de mis primeros OTP, si es que no el primero, cuando comencé a sumergirme en todo este oscuro mundo del fandom. No sé porqué no tengo más fics de ellos, en realidad este es el segundo que escribo._**

**_Me disculpo si no es lo que esperaban leer hoy y menos de mí, pero el trailer oficial, no como los teaser y avances que hemos tenido de TS4, salió esta mañana y pues #felicidad. Me van a tener que aguantar la spameada de este ship de aquí a Junio. Este OS lo tengo hace unos días..._**


End file.
